Vueltas de la Vida
by xzettax
Summary: Todo comenzo con un concurso de baile pero ¿Como termina? **En pausa**
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! Gracias por todos sus review… Aquí estoy de nuevo con una nueva historia, se que me tarde en subir algo pero con eso de vacaciones y entrar a la escuela y las actividades extracurriculares habia estado ocupada pero ya estoy de vuelta y espero que les guste…  
><strong>**Nota: A mí solo me pertenece esta historia, iCarly y sus personajes son de Dan Schneider.**

**Sam P.O.V  
><strong>"Entonces comienza en un mes?"- Oí decir a mi morena amiga, quien se encontraba frente a nuestros casilleros.

"Si, dentro de un mes"- Le contestaba Gibby

"Que comienza dentro de un mes?". Pregunte poniéndome frene a Carly, teniendo a un lado a gibby.

"La competencia de baile"- Me respondió gibby

"Exacto y Gibby me pidió ser su pareja de baile"- Respondió una muy feliz Carly

"Porque?"

"Porque soy buena bailando"

"además"- dijo Gibby interrumpiendo a Carly- "Si ganas el primer lugar te dan créditos extras en todas las materias". Whoa! En todas las materias, hasta que el chico dijo algo bueno… "Estoy dentro". Si entro a ese estúpido concurso puedo ganar los créditos extra y así poder pasar el semestre, si Sam eres un genio, y no será un problema porque, es decir, soy la mejor bailarina de todo Seattle

"Y quien será tu pareja?"- Pregunto mi amiga sacándome de mis egocéntricos pensamientos.

"Como que quien? Pues Gibby!"- Le dije como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo.

"¿¡QUE! Pero gibby es MI pareja"

"Si, lo sé pero yo necesito esos créditos extra mucho más que tu"

"Si pero tú no…"- Comenzó a hablar pero luego me sujeto del brazo y llevándome a un lugar a una distancia donde Gibby no nos escuchara, quien por cierto nos dio una mirada de confusión.

"Tú no puedes hacerme esto- Continuo Carly- Gibby me gusta y tú lo sabes" Agh! Vaya que si le gusta, la chica solo ha hablado de él en las últimas semanas… que si Gibby esto, que si Gibby aquello… hasta lo comparo con Freddie! Okey no soy gran fan del bobo pero de Gibby a Freddie hay una gran, gran muy enorme diferencia, y como dije no soy gran fan de Fredward pero obviamente el ganaría en todo… ok demasiados halagos al tonto.

"Pero Carls yo necesito esos créditos extra para poder pasar la clase de Briggs"

"Lo sé, pero consíguete otra pareja!". Argumento Carly.

"Agh! A quien? Por desgracia Gibby es el único chico en la escuela que sabe bailar…". Dije tratando de hacerla entrar en razón.

"Pues aremos audiciones para conseguir a tu pareja…". Me contesto Carly con esos ojos de cachorro a medio morir

"AGH! Bien!"

"Gracias". Respondió haciendo que volviéramos a nuestras antiguas posiciones.

"Entonces sigo siendo pareja de Carly?". Pregunto Gibby

"Ajam…". Conteste un poco desanimada.

"Bien y entonces quien será tu pareja Sam"

"No lo sé Gibster"

"Qué tal si es…"

"Que hay chicos". Saludo el bobo

"Hola". Saludaron Gibby y Carly muy amablemente. Después de eso nos pusimos a platicar sobre lo aburrido que era la escuela y que ya pronto serian vacaciones de verano, lo que tenían planeado hacer, también sobre el competencia de baile y la rutina que Gibby y Carly harían y de cómo le haría yo para conseguir una buena pareja de baile.

"¡HA!". Grito Carly interrumpiendo nuestra conversación y haciendo que todos nos asustáramos por su repentino grito.

"Que te sucede Carls porque nos asustas de esa forma?". Pregunto Freddie igual o más desconcertado que yo.

"Tu tomaste clases de baile con tu madre no es así…". Dijo Carly dirigiéndose a Freddie

"Hey! Solo te falta publicarlo en la página de iCarly".

"Tu Fredward Benson tomaste clases de baile con tu querida mami?". Comente, no podía guardarme los insultos que podía crear sabiendo esa información.

"No". Dijo rápidamente

"Si, si lo hiciste". Replico Carly

"gee, gracias Carls". Contesto Freddie sarcásticamente, mientras que yo me solté riendo. "No es gracioso"

"Si, si lo es". Respondí rápidamente.

"Sam, deja de burlarte de Freddie y Freddie si es gracioso que fueras a clases de baile con tu madre". Dijo Carly haciendo que yo guardara silencio y Freddie me mirara con el ceño fruncido. "Ahora Tu sabes bailar muy bien y Tú necesitas una pareja de baile". Dijo dirigiéndose a Freddie y a mí respectivamente. "Ustedes dos pueden ser pareja de en la competencia de baile"

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué?". Gritamos Freddie y yo al mismo tiempo, agh! Como odio cuando hacemos esto.

"Ok, ¿Qué? Tu y Sam deberían ser pareja en la competencia de bailar y ¿Por qué? Porque Sam necesita una pareja de baile y tu además de Gibby eres de los pocos chicos que saben bailar". Oh Chizz esta chica tiene un muy buen punto, pero aun así, Freddie y yo como pareja de baile… debe estar soñando. Apenas iba a argumentar cuando comenzó hablar de nuevo.

"Si lo haces a TI". Dijo señalando a Freddie. "Te dejare 5 minutos libre en el show para que haga eso de 'La hora tecno con Freddie' y a TI". Dijo ahora señalándome. "Te daré la clave de la nevera de Spencer".

"¿Donde guarda ese delicioso jamón de dudosa procedencia?". Dije emocionada, ustedes no lo entienden pero ese jamón es la gloria.

"Exacto". Respondió Carly victoriosa pues nos había convencido totalmente. Aunque pensándolo bien, esto será extrañamente emocionante.

**¿Y? ¿Qué piensan? ¿Esta historia tiene futuro?  
><strong>**Por favor dejen su review, me gustaría saber que piensan de esta nueva historia**

**Twitter: xzettax**


	2. Chapter 2

**Nota: los personajes así como el nombre son propiedad de Dan Schneider y Nickelodeon.**

**Freddie P.O.V**

Ok no sé cómo rayos me metí en este embrollo, pero ahora soy pareja de baile de Sam para la competencia de baile que habrá en tres semanas, no me malentiendan me gusta estar cerca de Sam… Y no por las razones que ustedes creen, si no porque estar con ella significa vivir algo inesperado, esta chica es un torbellino y si estas con ella haces demasiados buenos recuerdos, por eso me gusta estar con ella, es divertido le da algo de aventura a mi vida. Desde hace una semana que Carly nos hizo estar juntos en la competencia así que hemos estado todos los días juntos, decidiendo que tipo de música bailar y como serán los pasos además del vestuario y todo eso, ya que dentro de una semana serán las audiciones para elegir a las 10 parejas que quedaran en la competencia, así que tenemos que elegir muy bien porque gracias a la presentación que haremos el próximo viernes dependerá si entramos o no.

"Sam llamando a tontolandia!". Oí decir a Sam sacándome de mis pensamientos

"ha si perdón… que decías?". Respondí, Sam y yo nos encontrábamos en nuestra mesa habitual de Licuados Locos.

"Agh! Tengo que explicarte todo otra vez!". Dijo fingiendo enojo.

"Lo harías por favor…". Dije con una sonrisa.

"Ya que". Dijo Sam con tono de molestia pero sin quitar su sonrisa del rostro. "Que tenemos que escoger ya un ritmo de música para la audición". Me dijo mientras abría la laptop que traía con ella, que obviamente era mía.

"Claro, en que ritmo estas pensando…". Pregunte, era obvio por la mirada que me dio que ya tenía uno que otro ritmo escogido, yo solo le di el beneficio de seguir hablando.

"Pues de hecho tengo seis"

"¿seis?". Dije de inmediato causando que Sam me diera una de esas miradas amenazadoras y terroríficas que solo ella sabe dar. "Y ahora me callo"

"Buen chico". Me dijo con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción para después continuar. "Pero no estoy segura cual escoger, y ya que eres mi pareja supuse que tendrías ganas de opinar para escoger uno".

"Gee, Gracias por la consideración.". Comente sarcásticamente.

"Cuando quieras". Me respondió con su habitual tono de victoria.

"Como sea, cuales son los ritmos que has escogido?". Dije tratando de continuar en lo que realmente era importante.

"Pues primero pensé en algo moderno, sabes, como música electro, pero después pensé que eso es lo que todos escogerían, además que entre más serio sea el ritmo más probable es que los jueces te tomen en cuenta". Me dijo con un tono de seriedad en el, creo que esta chica si se está tomando esto de la competencia de baile enserio.

"De acuerdo, me gusta eso". Dije alagándola.

"Ya lo se". Me contesto, yo me limite a rodar los ojos. "En fin, estos son los ritmos mas serios pero no tan aburridos para bailar". Al terminar de decir eso volteo la laptop para que yo pudiera ver la lista de ritmos que tenia apuntada al igual que el nombre de las canciones de cada uno. Las leí con atención, jamás pensé que diría esto pero me gusta la Sam responsable aunque no más que la loca y extrovertida carnívora de siempre, Ok no tienes porque alborotarte, es solo un buen comentario para una muy buena amiga ¿De acuerdo? En fin, la lista incluía los siguientes ritmos: Tap, salsa, tango, Country, Bachata, Rock n' Roll. Definitivamente Tap para mi está descartado, salsa creo que no me gustaría bailar con Sam en una vestimenta tan, ya saben, algo destapada y pegada al cuerpo y am… realmente no quiero hablar de eso... sino terminare imaginándome a Sam en uno de esos traje y si lo descubre, bueno, imaginen lo que podría sucederme. Continuando el tango me encanta pero creo que es uno de los bailes más románticos que existen y si bailo eso con Sam… continuemos, Country es un muy buen ritmo, hace tiempo descubrí que Sam adora la música country, ella lo descubrió y después me amenazo, así que country NO. Bachata, me pregunto porque Sam habrá escogido un baile tan latino y muy sensual, si yo dije eso! Es decir eh visto videos en SplashFace sobre la bachata y el baile de demasiado junto a tu pareja y bueno no me imagino bailando de ese modo con Sam… y por ultimo Rock n' Roll, creo que es un clásico, ya sabes, si no sabes bailar Rock n' Roll no eres nadie… Me gusta.

"Y bien…". Dijo Sam volviéndome a sacar de mis extraños pensamientos.

"Pues creo que el Rock n' Roll es el mejor". Respondí tratando de sacar las imágenes que mi mente había imaginado si bailaba Bachata o Salsa con Sam

"Si ese también me gusta pero aun debemos escoger otros tres". Me dijo volteando de nuevo la computadora para que solo ella tuviera vista de ella.

"¿Por qué tantos?"

"Porque un es para la audición, otro para la primera ronda de eliminación y después necesitaremos otro para la final". Me dijo con un tono muy calmado. Algo extraño en ella.

"Cierto, aunque aun tu dijiste que necesitaríamos cuatro ritmos y tu solo estas utilizando tres". Dije tratando de no sonar algo obvio.

"Eso ya lo sé Nerd! El ultimo seria para enfrentarnos contra los campeones del año pasado". Dijo con su tono habitual de superioridad.

Solo rodé los ojos. "En verdad crees que llegaremos a competir contra los campeones?". Dije tratando de no sonar incrédulo.

"No lo creo, lo sé". Dijo una Sam muy confiada. Me gusta.

"Ya perdón!". Exprese. "¿Entonces cuales ritmos escogeremos?"

"Pues para la audición creo que es mejor empezar con un ritmo pegadizo como…"

"El rock n' roll". Continúe la frase que Sam había dejado en el aire.

"Exacto". Dijo asintiendo y dándome una de esas sonrisas que tanto me gustaba, creo que esto de la competencia de baile no será tan malo. Después de haber elegido el primer ritmo decidimos buscar varios video en SplashFace para darnos una idea de que pasos deberíamos aplicar en nuestra rutina de baile, Sam creyó que era tonto pero le explique que conforme a esos podríamos inventar algunos mejores, después de casi media hora de explicación y como tres licuados (Que obviamente yo page) Sam obtuvo muy buenas ideas para la rutina, así que salimos de Licuados Locos y fuimos a casa de Carly, ella nos había dejado ensayar en el estudio ya que en mi casa no había suficiente espacio y en la casa de Sam, bueno ella prefirió que no fuera ahí. Al llegar a casa de Carly vimos que ella estaba ahí junto con Gibby quien era su pareja de baile, platicamos un rato, me entere que Gibby y Carly escogieron bailar para la audición Bachata… me quede sorprendido me refiero a que ahora las buenas imágenes que tenia con Sam se volvieron a Carly y Gibby bailando, digamos que no fue lo más agradable que pudiera imaginar.  
>Después Gibby se tuvo que ir y creí que era el mejor momento para que yo me fuera, porque si no era así, comenzaría a escuchar los grito chillones de Carly diciéndole a Sam lo emocionada que estaba por bailar con Gibby y eso era algo que no quería escuchar, no me malentiendan, me agrada la idea de Carly y Gibby como pareja pero es desagradable escuchar lo mismo todos los días a cada minuto, me pregunto cómo se ha de sentir Sam al respecto.<br>De igual forma de despedí de la chicas, no sin antes ser amenazado por Sam de que si llegaba tarde mañana al ensayo me dejaría permanentemente sin descendencia, como comprenderán no me gusto nada la idea, es decir quiero tener hijos y supongo que ella también quiere tenerlos, esperen ¿Qué?, aclaro, yo mis hijos, ella los suyos, asuntos separados obviamente verdad… ¿Verdad? Creo que mi cara se convirtió en pánico puro ya que Carly se acerco a mí creyendo que algo malo me sucedía, rápidamente dije que no y salí de su departamento hacia el mío. Cuando entre mamá no estaba así que tuve suerte de poder cenar algo libre de extraños vegetales verdes, después de cenar tome una ducha y me acosté en la cama, mañana iba a ser un largo día, en especial después de aquellos pensamientos tan extraños que tuve acerca de Sam...

**¿Que les pareció? Dejen su comentario  
>Lamento haber demorado pero la escuela... ugh! No quiero hablar de eso <strong>

**Twitter: xzettax**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola aquí con otro capítulo!**

**Nota: iCarly ni los personajes me pertenecen.**

**Sam P.O.V**

Ayer pase casi todo el día con Freddie y sorprendentemente fue agradable, no me malentiendan aun odio al nerd pero no con la misma intensidad que lo hacía antes, ahora no me molesta estar tiempo con él y aun nos molestamos o más bien aun lo molesto pero con el paso del tiempo me he dado cuenta que es más una rutina divertida y que los insultos o los golpes no significan nada, es parte de quien somos, ya hasta Carly se acostumbro a vernos pelear todo el tiempo, aunque a veces si la sacamos un poco de quicio, pero en fin somos sus mejor amigos, tendrá que vivir con ello, por lo menos hasta que nos graduemos y vayamos a la universidad. Hablando de eso Carly y Freddie me han hablado mucho de lo que debo hacer para mejorar mis calificaciones y así poder ir a alguna buena universidad ya sea a la de Washington con Carly o a la MIT con Frednerd si, ellos creen que quedaran ahí, y yo también puesto que Freddie es un nerd computacional y Carly aunque no quiera admitirlo también es una pequeña nerd. Además gracias a iCarly tenemos muy buenas referencias para entrar a una buena universidad así que aparte de eso si mejoro mis calificaciones podre ir a Washington o a la MIT, en fin prometí a Carly que la mitad de este verano estaría estudiando ya sea con ella con Fredwardo para poder subir mis calificaciones el semestre entrante, como sea creo que ya me aburrí de contar eso, así que hoy me veré con el bobo en el estudio en casa de Carls para poner los pasos y ensayar puesto que en tres días, es decir el lunes serán las audiciones así que tenemos que ensayar duro y con las mínimas equivocaciones para que la presentación sea perfecta y podamos pasar a la ronda preliminar y después a la final y después de eso a competir contra los campeones . Leí en la página web de la competencia que si ganas las regionales, vas a las estatales y de ahí a las nacionales y si llegas a ganar las nacionales te dan un bono de 100,000 dólares además de un viaje para la pareja hacia Francia! Eso es genial, aunque siendo realista no creo que ganemos las regionales y si llegáramos a hacerlo no pasaríamos de ahí, así que mejor no sueño tan alto, con tan solo ganarle al campeón de Seattle está bien aunque no es suficiente. Creo que ya es tiempo de ir a casa de Carly, supongo que el nerd ya debe estar ahí.

**Freddie P.O.V**

Llevo 30 min esperando a que Sam se digne a venir, agh! Simplemente no entiendo primero ayer se comporta con mucha dedicación y responsabilidad con tanta seriedad que en verdad creí que se tomaría enserio este asunto pero ya veo que no, claro sin contar el ella me amenazo para que YO llegara temprano… AGH! Yo me encontraba en un puf viendo el video que anteriormente habíamos escogido para sacar de ahí algunos pasos cuando de repente alguien se sentó a mi lado, voltee a ver y adivinen quien era…

"Hasta que llegaste"

"No empieces conmigo"

"Como sea ¿lista para comenzar a ensayar?". Pregunte tratando de calmar los ánimos.

"Por supuestísimo que mama esta lista". Dijo con un tono de alegría y emoción que no pude evitar sonreír, mientras que ella se ponía de pie.

"Anda frednub o esperaras a que yo te levante?". Dijo con un tono de diversión haciendo que me pusiera de pie también y quedara frente a frente con ella, con el tiempo me había dado cuenta que yo era más alto que ella y mucho más fuerte, aunque le hiciera parecer que no. Nos quedamos viendo unos pocos segundos aunque a mí me parecían años, sus ojos azul chocaban con mis ojos marrones haciendo que mi corazón se acelerar a mil por hora, no entiendo la razón pero en ese instante tuve una extraña sensación, un deseo incomparable de querer besarla, quería tomarla de la cintura, acercarla a mí y besarla, aunque un poco de cordura que este deseo dejaba me hacía pensar en las consecuencias pero aun sabiendo que podía morir ese deseo no sucumbió, jamás se esfumo, no quería que ese momento se terminara, nunca jamás. Sin siquiera pensarlo ambos no estábamos acercando peligrosamente, de un momento a otro podía tocar su nariz con la mía, podía oír muy cerca su respiración acelerada pero a la vez relajada, al igual que la mía. Quería detenerme pero mi cuerpo hacia completamente lo contrario, se acercaba mas y mas, podía sentir que estaba en cámara lenta, pero gracias a una reacción inesperada de la contraparte comprendí que no estábamos en cámara lenta, ya que Sam levanto sus dos brazos los puso en mi pecho y me empujo hacia el puf de donde unos segundos antes me había levantado.

"Ok Fredward es hora de ensayar". Dijo tomando rumbo hacia mi computadora que estaba en el carrito del estudio, no sin antes haberme percatado de que Sam estaba sonrojada, ¡SI! Sam Puckett estaba sonrojada y el causante de eso fui yo, ¡YO!, sin entenderlo me sentí satisfecho y feliz de haberla hecho sonrojarse.

"¿Porque sonríes como un tonto?". Pregunto Sam, sacándome de mis pensamientos, supongo que mi cara decía más de lo que yo quisiera porque Sam noto mi felicidad interna.

"Pues porque por fin empezaremos a ensayar". Dije con un tono casual, creo que estar tanto tiempo con Sam me ha hecho un buen mentiroso.

"Si como sea… Listo!"

"Por supuesto". Dije y así empezamos a ensayar, primero pusimos lo pasos poco a poco, después los juntamos hasta que hicimos la rutina completa, para mi gusto quedo excelente, Sam es una muy buena coreógrafa y lo mejor de todo es que ese extraño momento acerca del casi-beso se olvido por completo y solo platicamos, practicamos y nos reímos de todo, ni siquiera una sola pelea, ni un golpe y tampoco ningún insulto, creo que esto de ser pareja en la competencia de baile ayudara mucho a nuestra amistad.

**¿Les Gusto? ¿Sí? ¿Más o menos? ¿No?  
><strong>**Si quieren responder a esas preguntas dejen un review y si me quieren hacer una pregunta dejen un review y con mucho gusto le responderé ;)**

**Twitter: xzettax**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola a todos! ¿Cómo han estado? Espero que muy bien, muchas gracias por sus comentarios, todos ellos me hacen querer seguir escribiendo, espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado.  
>Por cierto muchos han preguntado sobre ''Momentos Perdidos'' como dije, esa historia no es mia, asi que solo puedo actualizar cuando la autora actualize... asi que espero que entiendan. De hecho el dia que se estrene Fiesta con Victoriuos subire un momento perdido de ese episodio... Asi que no desesperen. =)<strong>

**Nota: iCarly no me pertenece.**

**Carly P.O.V**

Desde que hice que Sam y Freddie fueran pareja de baile, lo he visto muy juntos, se ven en el almuerzo en la escuela, se van juntos de la escuela, ensayan, después vamos a Licuados Locos y aun después de que me voy porque Spencer hace algún desastre de alguna u otra forma, ellos se quedan ahí y no he recibido ninguna llamada de T-Bo o de los clientes de que mis dos amigos hayan tenido una pelea de bollos, o licuados o de algún tipo de alimento en Licuados Locos o en algún otro lugar al que vamos comúnmente, lo cual me parece extraño pero igualmente benefactor, supongo que ya sabes porque ¿no? Si, exacto porque eso me deja tiempo libre para ensayar mi rutina con Gibby además de ganarme su corazón… En fin, el primer día del ensayo subí para ver si Sam y Freddie ya se habían matado, pero no fue así, si no todo lo contrario, los vi casi-basándose ¡SI! Casi-besándose… En ese preciso momento quería gritar pero pensé que si lo hacia ellos se asustarían, como se me quede ahí un buen rato y vi como se comportaban, Sam siguió siendo Sam, pero Freddie, algo estaba pensando acerca de lo sucedido, eso se los puedo apostar, ya que cuando Sam no se daba cuenta él la miraba con una extraña mirada como analizándola, y eso me gusto, y Sam bueno ella se sonrojo y eso lo noto Freddie, creo que esta vez Freddie lleva ventaja sobre Sam, al final de cuentas baje con Gibby y le platique de lo sucedido, el se emociono mucho, igual o más que yo, así que preparamos algo así como un plan, y no, no para reunirlos, si no para que ellos se dieran cuenta de lo que realmente sienten que a mi punto de vista es mucho, mucho amor… en fin Gibby tratara de sacarle información a Freddie y yo a Sam, espero que no sea tan difícil como imagino.

"Hey Carls en que piensas?". Me pregunto Gibby, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

"Pues acerca de Sam y Freddie".

"Claro… sabes también estuve pensando en eso y creo que lo mejor sería dejar pasar un tiempo, ya sabes para que ellos se confundan mas y necesiten contarlo o explotaran". Dijo Gibby con un tono de sabiduría.

"Wow". Me sorprendí. "Jamás creí escuchar algo tan profundo por parte tuya"

"Gracias, creo". Dijo mientras se acercaba a la grabadora para encenderla y poder ensayar. "¿Lista?"

"Nací lista Gibbs". Dije y así comenzamos a ensayar.

**Spencer P.O.V.**

Whoa! Sé que no debo escuchar conversaciones ajenas pero por favor que Sam y Freddie estén enamorados, esa era una idea que no me molestaba en lo absoluto, al contrario yo podía colaborar para que misteriosamente ellos se dieran cuenta de lo que sienten ¡SI! ¡BRAVO Spencer! ¡Eres un genio! Ahora tu serás el Sr. Genio Cupido… ¡Sí! Necesitare un poco de ayuda de mi amigo calceto, además de que tengo que mentalizarme… 'Spencer Shay no dirá ni una sola palabra, y ahora será mejor conocido como Sr. Genio Cupido' Listo esta súper anotado, ahora ¿Que será lo primero que hare? Tengo que pensar muy bien las cosas, para que todo parezca que se dio _'Naturalmente' _¿Debería decirle a Carly? Naah ella me dirá algunas ideas cursis y poco efectivas, mejor lo hare por mi cuenta. Así que operación_ 'Conseguir que Sam y Freddie se den cuenta que están enamorados uno del otro y decírselo' _comienza ahora, será mejor que consiga otro nombre, ¡Oh! ¡Oh! Ya sé desde ahora se llamara 'C.Q.S.Y.F.S.D.C.Q.E.E.U.D.O.Y.D.' Ok ese tampoco funciona, mmm… Vamos Spencer piensa ¡PIENSA! ¡PIENSA! Lo tengo será la operación 'J.S.Y.F' ¡EN ACCION!

**¿Qué les pareció que Spencer apareciera? ¿Creen que ayudara en la historia? ¿La mejorara? ¿La empeorara?  
>Los se es muy corto, lo siento...<strong>

**Dejen comentario  
>Por favor? Por mi?<strong>

**Twitter: xzettax**


	5. Chapter 5

**¡Hola! Agradezco muchísimo sus comentarios =)**

**Ya se! Soy la peor persona en el mundo de la peores personas existentes! Espero que acepten mis disculpas y de ahora en adelante subiré un capitulo cada viernes… Mi imaginación volvió! :) **

**Sam P.O.V**

Okey, no es normal que yo este nerviosa pero… Oh! A quien quiero engañar estoy muy nerviosa, solo ensayamos tres días, y para mi gusto no quedo tan mal, aunque pensando objetivamente hubiese quedado mejor…

"¿Estás bien?" Me pregunto Freddie, hablando a mi oído, algo que hizo que me estremeciera, extraño ¿no?

"Si estoy bien"

"¿Nervios?"

"Claro que no, Sam Puckett no se pone nerviosa por nada". Dije con mi tono habitual de voz algo que claramente Freddie no se trago… Rayos el nerd a aprendido

"Segura…" Fue algo entre pregunta-afirmación

"Sip segurísima". Respondí confiada aunque Freddie me dio una de esas miradas de 'enserio Sam' que solo él sabe dar… "De acuerdo, de acuerdo, tal vez este un 'poco' nerviosa" Dije haciendo hincapié en poco

"Hey no tienes por qué ocultarlo, también lo estoy yo, esto es algo grande" Me dijo con su voz tranquilizadora y esa media sonrisa algo que tanto me gusta de él… ESPERA ¡¿QUE? ¿ Dije algo que tanto me gusta de él? ¡¿QUE? ¡¿DE ÉL?

"¿Estás bien?" Dijo Freddie con tono de preocupación

"¿eh?". Genial Puckett ¿Es todo lo que puedes emitir? Un '¿eh?' a medio morir…

"¿Que si estás bien?" Volvió a repetir con mas preocupación "Sam…". Vamos Puckett di algo…

"Si… si estoy, estoy bien… si". Dije entre cortado, si estoy frita, Freddie no me dejara hasta que le diga que me sucede y obviamente no le diré 'perdón es que estaba dándome cuenta que me gustas, ahora si ¿qué me decías?'

"¿Quieres que llame a tu mama? ¿Un medico? ¿A Carly?".Me decía tomando su celular para llamar a quien yo le indicara

"No, no estoy bien"

"¿Segura?"

"Si Freddie estoy segura…". Dije con mi tono habitual de nuevo

"Bien". Contesto aun dudando

"Hey chicos"

"Hola". Nos saludaron Carly y Gibby.

"Hey". Saludamos Freddie y yo al mismo tiempo

"Es tan extraño cuando hablan juntos". Nos dijo Gibby con una mirada de confusión en su rostro

"Como si tu no fueras extraño". Conteste de inmediato

"Sam!". Inmediatamente Carly dijo… ow! Esta chica y su raro enamoramiento. "Se amable"

"Como sea…"

"¿Y chicos están listos?". Oí que Freddie pregunto

"Si, aunque nerviosos". Respondió Carly

"Y tu Gibbs". Volvió a hablar Fredwina

"Si también, lo bueno es que mi novia está en las gradas para apoyarme"

"¿Tu qué?". Dijimos Carly, Freddie y yo al unisonó

"Mi novia, Tasha". Dijo Gibby alegremente… Ouch, pobre Carly y pobre de mí… En ese instante Freddie y yo nos volteamos a ver para luego ver a Carly quien… creo que estaba a punto de llorar

"Pues Sam ahora que ya está Carly por que no vas al baño como querías…". Me dijo Freddie para poder sacar a Carly de ahí…

"Claro… Si nos disculpan". Dije tomando a Carly de los hombres y guiándola lejos, rumbo a los baños.

**Freddie P.O.V**

Al no ver más a las chicas, me dispuse hablar con Gibby sobre su novia, tenía que saber todo y pobre Carly, estaba tan ilusionada con Gibby, pero vamos! Quien se iba a imaginar que Gibby tendría novia, y vaya novia… En fin estaba algo preocupado por Carly, ella y Sam no habían vuelto del baño y eso era extraño, realmente espero que este bien, además de que faltan 15 minutos antes de que inicien las audiciones.

"¿Que pasara con las chicas?". Pregunto Gibby

"No tengo ni idea Gibbs, ya sabes las chicas tardan mucho en el baño". Dije tratando de sonar normal

"Si, eso es cierto…". Me respondió "Y que hay acerca de tu y Sam…" Volvió a preguntar con un tono algo extraño

"¿Que hay acerca de qué?". Pregunte extrañado

"Bueno tu sabes, ella y tu han pasado mucho tiempo juntos…"

"Aja…"

"Y bueno, tal vez ella te…" No alcanzo a terminar su oración cuando mi teléfono sonó, era un mensaje de Sam

_De: Sammy_

_Para: Freddie_

_Hey frednub Carly está muy triste creo que no concursara. =/_

_De: Niño de mamá_

_Para: Sam_

_Como que no concursara? Pero y Gibby? Que hago con él? que le digo?_

_De: Sammy_

_Para: Freddie_

_Yo que sé! No lo se solo dile que Carly vomito, se sintió mal del estomago… TIENE GASES! AQUÍ EL NERD ERES TU! PIENSA FREDWARD!_

_De: Niño de mamá _

_Para: Sam_

_De acuerdo, calmate… Pero que pasara con ella?_

_De: Sammy_

_Para: Freddie_

_¡Yo que sé! ¡Solo haz lo que te digo y ya! _

"¿Quién era?". Me pregunto Gibby en cuento guarde el perafon en el bolsillo de mi pantalón

"Ah era Sam que Carly se tuvo que ir, que lo siente mucho"

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué?". Respondió Gibby de inmediato

"Porque se sintió mal del estomago y ella y Spencer se fueron a casa"

"Entonces… Ya no concursaremos?"

"Lo siento Gibbs". Dije poniéndole una mano en el hombro

"Está bien hermano… Sera para la próxima"

"Claro Gibbs"

"Nos vemos Freddie y suerte". Dijo Gibby antes de irse por el camino hacia las gradas, supongo que irá a avisarle a su novia. En cuanto lo vi lo suficientemente lejos tome m perafon y le marque de inmediato a Sam

-Sam? Donde estas?

_-Hey Fredward, estoy aun en el baño con Carls, le acaba de mandar un mensaje a Spencer para irse_

-Y como esta ella?

_- Como quieres que este Niño Genio? Pues triste…_

-No tienes porque llegar a los insultos!

_-Como sea, y que le dijiste a Gibster?_

- Lo que me dijiste, que Carly se sintió mal del estomago y tuvo que irse a casa…

- _Bien, escucha ya llego Spencer con el auto, estamos en la salida B_

-Voy para allá

Y colgamos, no estaba tan lejos así que llegue rápido.

"Hey chicos"

"Frednub"

"Hola Freddie". Saludos Spencer efusivo

"Hola Spens"

"Gracias chicos por rápido sacarme de ahí…"

"De nada Carls"

"Si por nada"

"Bien Carly vamos…"

"Bye chicos y Suerte!". Nos dijo Carly feliz

"¿Segura que no quieres que me valla contigo?" Pregunto Sam con un tono de preocupación, muy extraño en ella.

"Nope, estoy muy segura, ya te dije, tienes que ganar por mí, ambos tienen que ganar". Dijo mejor Carly

"Claro". Contestamos Sam y yo…

**¿Y? ¿Qué les pareció? En lo personal no es el mejor que he escrito pero va con la continuidad de la historia, así que…**

**¡COMENTEN! =D**

**Twitter: xzettax**


	6. Chapter 6

**¡Hola! Como cada capítulo MUCHAS GRACIAS por sus comentarios, en verdad, me hacen el día ;)**

**NOTA: iCarly ni personajes me pertenecen**

**Freddie P.O.V**

Cuando Carly se fue Sam y yo nos quedamos en completo silencio, creo que ninguno de los dos tenía nada que decir, así que fuimos caminando hacia los camerinos, donde teníamos el vestuario que utilizaríamos para la presentación que tendríamos a en menos de 15 minutos, despues de cambiarnos nos quedamos un momento un la pequeña sala dentro del camerino y creo que los nervios de Sam crecieron ya que solo daba vueltas de un lugar a otro.

"Basta Sam harás un hoyo en el piso". Dije tratando de tranquilizarla

"Ha-Ha muy gracioso Fredward"

"Hey! Solo trato de tranquilizarte"

"Agh! Ya lo sé…". Dijo Sam mientras continuo caminando. "Es solo que no puede dejar de pensar en que Carly además estoy nerviosa porque ¿Qué tal si nos equivocamos?"

"Hey". Dije mientras me ponía de pie de la silla donde me encontraba y caminaba hacia ella. "Todo saldrá bien, de acuerdo". Dije al poner mis manos en sus brazos… "Eres una gran bailarina y la coreografía la hiciste tu, no la podrías olvidar, créeme". Seguía diciendo sin quitar mis manos de sus brazos, tenía una sensación muy extraña de calidez.

"Okey… tienes razón". Dijo ella sin quitarse de entre mis manos, ni quitar su mirada de la mía, que extrañamente decía algo más de lo que expresaba, agh! Otra vez esa rara sensación como la vez del estudio… Vamos Benson, muévete o terminaras besándola! Pero mi cuerpo no respondió… y al parecer el de ella tampoco.

"_Estimados concursantes favor de pasar a la línea de audición". _Se oyó en el parlante… ¡Estúpido parlante! Así que Sam y yo nos separamos de inmediato, estaba a punto de salir del camerino cuando Sam me tomo del brazo y me abrazo, susurrándome al oído 'Gracias' para después salir primero que yo, además de causarme un extraño escalofrió que aunque raro, fue muy cálido, Oh si y dejarme una sonrisa de estúpido…

**Sam P.O.V.**

''Eres una gran bailarina y la coreografía la hiciste tu, no la podrías olvidar, créeme". Me dijo con una cálida sonrisa, la cual hizo que todo dentro de mí se estremeciera… Por alguna razón no podía dejar de mirar sus ojos color café, eran tan cómodos mirarlos y sin pensarlo tenía una extraño deseo de besarlo, si BESARLO! Yo quería besar a Freddie Benson. El simplemente estaba ahí parado, sin moverse, viéndome.

"_Estimados concursantes favor de pasar a la línea de audición". _Se oyó en el parlante…

¡Estúpido Parlante! Freddie y yo nos separamos de inmediato, el estaba a punto de salir cuando reaccione y lo tome del brazo, lo abrase y le di las gracias, no soy mucho de agradecer a la gente pero realmente sus palabras me habían tranquilizado, antes de que pudiera decir alguna palabra salí del camerino, no quería que esto se convirtiera en una charla sentimental. Y aunque no lo quisiera, salí con una estúpida sonrisa en mi rostro.

**Freddie P.O.V**

''Vaya, vaya, vaya Samantha Puckett… Se puede saber ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Se te perdió la dirección del reclusorio juvenil?''. Escuchamos Sam y yo, volteando hacia la persona que había hecho el comentario.

''Clara… Como la del huevo…''.

"Muy divertido… Puckett". Contesto la chica, ella era un poco más alta que Sam pero no tanto como yo, tenia ojos cafés, cabello largo y oscuro, linda sonrisa y venia acompañada de un chico como de mi altura, cabello teñido y algo musculoso, supongo su pareja de baile.

"Mejor dicho ¿Qué haces TÚ aquí?". Dijo Sam con su tono de indiferencia

"Voy a concursar… ¿No es obvio?". Dijo la tal Clara señalando su vestuario.

"La verdad creí que venias de un festival de atuendos estúpidos…". Respondió Sam, se veía bastante molesta.

"Es un vestuario de Mambo… Samantha"

Sam sonrió. "Deja de llamarme Samantha, a menos que quieras bailar con una pierna rota". La chica retrocedió un poco, tenía miedo.

"No me asustas"

"¿Enserio?"

"Y este es tu pareja de baile…". Dijo Clara señalándome con desprecio, ¡Vaya! Esta chica sí que tiene problemas. "Se nota que estas desesperada". Apenas y la conocía y ¡Ya me insultaba! Suerte que era una chica

"Pero no tanto como tu…". Respondió Sam señalando al chico teñido que estaba frente a ella.

"Para tu información… Gustavo es el mejor bailarín de todo Seattle, ignorante". Y antes de que Sam intentara abalanzarse sobre esa chica la abrase por la cintura, _"Calma, si inicias una pelea nos descalifican…". _Le susurre al oído haciendo que se estremeciera, al igual que yo, en respuesta ella solo le sonrió a Clara y a Gustavo, me tomo de la mano y me jalo.

"Suerte Clarita… porque la necesitaras". Dijo sonriendo petulantemente, antes de irnos hacia la barra de comida.

"¡La odio! ¡La odio! ¡La odio!". Decía Sam al estar lo suficientemente alejados de ellos.

"Puedo preguntar por…"

"¡Porque hace varios años hizo que me suspendieran por un mes entero! ¡Solo por a verla puesto en su lugar! Jamás debió decir eso de… de NADIE". Dijo histérica mientras comía de todo un poco. "Es como una plaga… mmm que rico panquesito". Decía saboreando su panquesito y lo mejor de todo es que aun no soltaba mi mano… ¿Eh?

"Ok Fredwina tenemos que salir a bailar… Y ganar! No podemos dejar que esta araña con cara bonita nos gane…". Decía aun alterada.

"No lo hará Sam, te lo juro…". Trate de sonar lo más relajado que pude, algo que creo causo efecto.

"Bien". Contesto sonriendo, le sonreí también "Gracias".

Tenía ganas de búrlame de ello pero sabía que arruinaría el momento, así que mejor me quede callado.

"_Primera llamada a todos los concursante, favor de pasar al área de entrada, se le entregara su número de participante"_

"Allright… Show Time''. Dije y aun sosteniendo su mano fuimos rumbo al área de entrada.

**Sam P.O.V.**

"Bien… Show Time''. Dijo Freddie… amo cuando habla en ingles, creo que es algo, ya saben sexy pero yo nunca dije eso ¿de acuerdo? Y aun sosteniendo mi mano me guio rumbo al área de entrada. Ya que admití que Freddie era sexy hablando ingles, admitiré también que estaba, nerviosa… muy, muy nerviosa y más aún porque tenía que calificar y ganarle a Clara.

"Clara Chávez y Gustavo Olvera serán la pareja número 2". Dijo la mujer que estaba sorteando el número de concursante.

"Samantha Puckett y Fredward Benson… serán la pareja número 4". Ok no era tan mal, numero 4, eso es bueno, digo vamos después de Clara lo que me da una ventaja y saber a que me enfrento. ALTO soy Sam Puckett, Sam Puckett nunca le teme a nada, ni a nadie, mucho menos a esa tipa. Creo que moriré, todo tiene que salir perfecto, no puedo darle el lujo de burlarse de mí o de Freddie, ¡No otra vez!

"¿Estás bien?" Me pregunto Freddie sacándome de mi lucha interna.

"Si, algo…"

"Sam, confía más en ti, todo saldrá bien y obviamente le ganaremos a es tal Clara y a su ken, el tal Gustavo". Me dijo sonriendo y con eso, todo dentro de mí se calmo por completo. Este concurso se ponía interesante.

**¿Y? Creen que es ya saben… ¿raro?  
>Dejen review, díganme que opinan del capítulo, de la historia, de mis otras historias, del calentamiento global, de la crisis mundial… Lo que sea, cuéntenmelo (:<br>Si quieren ponerse en contacto conmigo, ya saben dejen un inbox o un mensaje en mi Twitter… el cual es xzettax  
>Ok, lo admito me sentí como promocionando un producto.<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**HEY, HEY, HEY ¿Como están personas del mundo? Espero que muy bien… Sé que ya paso pero ¿no sienten que Dan no quiere matar? Digo primero termina con Sam y Freddie & después con Beck y Jade… Ojala que realmente los haga volver muy pero muy emocionantemente… Sin más que decir.**

**Nota: iCarly no me pertenece, solo a Dan Schneider quien quiere que muramos D:**

**Nota 2: Se que el capitulo anterior hice mucho cambio de P.O.V. pero aun tengo dificultades de ver con que personaje fluye mejor la historia… Así que si dejan un review con su opinión ¡díganmela! Porque no se con quien me expreso mejor, si con Sam o con Freddie.**

**Freddie P.O.V.**

Ok la primera pareja estaba entrando a la pista de baile por lo que la tal Clara y Gustavo continuaban de participar. Creo que fue bueno que primero pasaran ellas y después nosotros, ya que veríamos que tan ''buenos'' son. Aunque no lo dijera aun sentía a Sam nerviosa, no sé si es por temor a que se le olvide la coreografía o a que Clara sea mejor bailarina que ella, el punto era que no se veía concentrada y tenía que hacer algo para tranquilizarla por completo o en verdad fallaría.

"Sam…". Dije para que volteara a verme pero no hubo respuesta. "Sam" Volví a intentar pero nada. "¡Sam!". Dije un poco más alto. "Samantha". Volví a decir con temor a ser golpeado, pero ni así hubo respuesta. Ella se encontraba delante de mí pero me daba la espalda así que con algo de miedo, la tome por los hombros y la voltee para que quedara frente a mí.

"¡Ow! ¿Por qué hiciste eso?"

"¡No ves que estoy esperando a que la perdedora de Clara baile! ¡Me interrumpes!"

"¡Perdón! Solo quería ver si estabas bien… no había razón para que me golpearas". Dije sobándome mi brazo que anteriormente había sido golpeado.

"Si, si como sea nerd, ahora déjame ver como bailan estas personas". Me dijo antes de volver a su posición inicial.

"Que enojona…".

"_Un gran aplauso a Francis Duck y Anny García" _Dijo uno de los narradores del concurso, todo el estudio estallo en aplausos. _"A continuación la siguiente pareja en concursar es la pareja conformada por Gustavo Olvera y Clara Wilkins". _Así que al termina esa oración, Clara y Gustavo entraron a la pista de baile, se pusieron en posición y la música empezó. **(N/A: Chicos en mi perfil esta el link del video que tome como referencia para la coreografía.)**

Clara levanto los brazos y después de esos el estudio volvió a estallar en aplausos, no soy negativo pero estos chicos bailaron muy bien. Me comenzaba a poner nervioso. Se dio el aviso de la siguiente pareja y en ese momento fue cuando me di cuenta de que realmente estaba sucediendo, después de tres largas semanas, hoy era el gran día, tenía que quitarme estos nervios, no podía darme el lujo de perder y mucho menos por Sam, ella necesitaba esos créditos para la escuela, además de que no podía dejar que esa chica se burlara de ella, me refiero a que es mi amiga, tengo ese instinto de protegerla, como lo tengo con Carly… ¿De acuerdo? Por favor no me malentiendan.

"Escucha Fredduchini necesitamos estar cien por ciento concentrados ¿De acuerdo? No podemos perder, además de que si te equivocas te pateare en lugares que no deben ser pateados…". Me dijo Sam sonriendo, aunque sabía que lo que había dicho de las patadas eran broma aun así sentí miedo.

"Lo entiendo, Sam"

"Bien"

"¿Y que pasa si la que se equivoca eres tú y no yo? ¿Me pagaras todos los Licuados Locos que me debes?". Sonreí al decir eso.

"Claro Freddie, si YO me llego a equivocar te pagare todos los Licuados Locos que te debo…". Contesto sonriendo.

"Huy es serio". Dije de repente.

"¿Qué es serio?".

"Que me pagaras los Licuados Locos"

"Jajaja ¿Por qué crees eso?".

"Me llamaste Freddie… nada de Fredduchini, Fredwardo, Frednerd o Fredbobo"

"Ha-Ha muy gracioso Fredwina". Respondió con una enorme sonrisa, la cual me gustaba.

"Eso, esa chica si es mi Sam".

"¿Qué?". Me dijo ella rápidamente, confundida.

"¿De qué?". Le conteste también confundido.

"¿Que es lo que dijiste?"

"Esa chica si es mi Saaa… Oh…" Ahora me daba cuenta de mi error, había dicho de MI Sam… MI Sam y ella lo habían notado. De esta si no me salvaba, iba a morir y lo peor del caso es que simplemente salió de mi boca, fue algo natural. Nos quedamos en silencio unos segundo, que se sentía incomodo el ambiente, yo espere el golpe que creía iba a recibir pero nunca llego, en cambio ella simplemente se rio de mi y supongo que era porque estaba hecho un tomate.

"Me patearas en lugares que no deben ser pateados…" Dije esperando con temor su respuesta y aun sintiendo mi cara sonrojada.

"Naaa, solo porque con ver tu cara sonrojada es más que suficiente". Contesto con una sonrisa triunfante.

"bueno am… gracias". Creo que fue más una pregunta que una afirmación.

"Cuando quieras Fredmate"

"¿Fredmate?"

"Si ya sabes, tu-Fred, el rojo tomate de tu cara-mate"

"Ha-ha"

"_A continuación del popular webshow iCarly, nuestra siguiente pareja concursante está conformada por Fredward Benson y Samantha Puckett"_. Después de eso los aplausos no se hicieron esperar, Sam me tomo de la mano, y juntos salimos a la pista de baile, había demasiada gente ahí, y pronto pude diferenciar a mi mama y a la mama de Sam… Ambas estaban sentadas ahí, juntas, era extraño ya que era raro cuando ellas dos se hablaban, dos filas más abajo estaba Spencer, estaba sorprendido, creí que se quedaría en casa con Carly, oh y además de ellas ahí, se encontraba mucha otra gente como, estudiantes de Ridgeway incluyendo al Director Franklin y fans Seddie, con grandes y enormes pancartas.

Sam jalo un poco de mi mano para llamar mi atención, yo voltee a verla y ella me sonrió, dijo la palabra 'Suerte' y se dirigió a su posición de inicio. Le sonreí también, me acomode y la música empezó. **(N/A: Chicos el link está en mi perfil para que vean la coreografía que escogí para Freddie y Sam, espero y les guste).**

Cuando menos pensé la música había terminado y todo el mundo aplaudía, Sam ayudo a levantarme, levantamos los brazos, vi a mi mama y a la de Sam aplaudir fuertemente al igual que el Director Franklin, yo me sentía muy emocionado y cuando volee a ver a Sam ella estaba aun más feliz que yo, sonreía ampliamente y sus ojos brillaban como cuando está a punto de comer un enorme jamón. Su mirada se topo con la mía y yo sonreí aun mas, y de repente ella me abrazo y yo la cargue dándole vueltas ahí, en medio de la pista, en ese momento nada me importo ya, solo quería besarla, abrazarla aun más fuerte y besarla… _"Un gran aplauso para Sam Puckett y Freddie Benson". _Gracias a esa voz, mi poco razonamiento en mi cerebro volvió y tomando Sam de la mano, salimos de la pista de baile, ahí nos esperaban Spencer y Carly.

"¡Whoa chicos, lo hicieron excelente!". Dijo Spencer emocionado.

"Si. ¡Felicidades chicos!". Nos dijo Carly un poco menos emocionada que Spencer, supongo que por lo sucedido más temprano.

"Gracias". Contestamos ambos al mismo tiempo, no nos importo que habláramos al mismo tiempo como otras veces y mientras que Sam abrazaba a Carly yo a Spencer y viceversa.

El tiempo pasó y las parejas seguían pasando a la pista de baile, ya solo quedaba una y después nos darían 15 minutos libres para que los jueces decidieran. Solo 12 parejas de las 25 que eran quedarían en la siguiente ronda… Siendo honesto ahora estaba menos nervioso que cuando íbamos a bailar.

"_Concursantes favor de pasar a la pista de baile para mencionar a las parejas que quedaron clasificadas". _

"Bien, llego la hora Fredwardo"

"Lo sé Sam… ¿nerviosa?"

"Nope, ¿Y tú?"

"Nope". Y después de eso nos sonreímos, la tome de la mano y salimos rumbo a la pista de baile.

**Tiempo fuera… ¿Qué les pareció? Si quieren dejen review y si no quieren, de todas maneras dejen review.**

**Recuerden la Nota 2, necesito de su ayuda.**

**Twitter: xzettax**


	8. Chapter 8

**¡PERDON! Mil millones de disculpas, sé que tarde mucho y que no merezco que lean mi historia y que soy la peor persona del mundo y todo eso…. Pero tengo buenas noticias, estoy de vacaciones dos meses y medio sin escuela, tareas, proyectos, trabajos, etc. Así que en estos dos meses tratare de actualizar por lo menos dos veces por semana, ya saben para compensar el tiempo perdido.**

**Nota: iCarly, ni los personajes me pertenecen**

**Freddie P.O.V**

Estábamos a punto de entrar a la pista de baile cuando Clara y Gustavo nos detuvieron. _Maldición._

"Samantha, Fredward."

"¿Qué quieres Clara?"

"Solo venia a felicitarlos…"

"¿Felicitarnos?". Vaya esa no me la esperaba.

"Si, me refiero a que a de ser un gran, enorme esfuerzo poder hacer algo regular en toda su vida, no es así… Samantha". Dijo Clara de huevo mirando despectivamente a Sam, quien inmediatamente se tenso, creo que estaba en una guerra interna entre si dejarla ir o romperle su ridículo vestuario.

"Mira, Clara porque no mejor tomas a tu perro faldero y continuas con tu camino. No quiero problemas". Dijo Sam mientras le tome del hombro, solo para asegurarme de que no fuera a hacer ninguna tontería.

"Es un buen consejo Sammy, porque no lo aplicas". Terminando de decir eso me miro a mí, muy extrañamente debo decirlo, y después se fue hacia la pista de baile junto con Gustavo.

"¡AGH! La detesto, mas que a la señorita Brigs"

"Jajaja creo que es demasiado"

"Si, como sea vámonos". Tomo mi mano y nos dirigimos, ahora si, sin interrupción a la pista de baile. Y ahí estábamos las 25 parejas de las cuales solo 10 podrían participar en el concurso, estaba nervioso, ahora si estaba nervioso. Solo teníamos 4 posibilidades de 100… ¡Era algo horrible! Voltee a ver a Sam quien tenia los ojos cerrados, seguramente estaba pensando en jamón eso la hacia calmarse.

"_Concursantes y publico en general, los jueces han decidido y solo 10 de las 25 parejas pasara a la siguiente ronda, después para esas 10 parejas habrá una eliminatoria donde solo 6 quedaran de pie. De esas 6 parejas que lleguen a la final solo 3 serán los ganadores y el primer lugar tendrá la oportunidad de bailar contra los Campeones, Michael Castillo y Briana Navarrete. El ganador tendrá la oportunidad de representar a Seattle en el concurso de baile regional."_

De acuerdo, cuando Sam me explico el proceso sonaba menos terrorífico que ahora, bien algo esta muy claro, Sam y yo tenemos que estar entre esos tres primeros lugares.

"Suerte…" Oí susurrar a Sam. Yo solo voltee a verla sonreí y le desee lo mismo, nuestras manos aun estaban sujetadas entre si, lo cual no creí posible, me refiero a que es Sam y Freddie, ellos no hacen ese tipo de cosas, aunque se sentía tan bien, eso hizo que mi sonrisa creciera aun mas, voltee a ver en dirección a donde Carly y Spencer se encontraban y pude ver a ambos muy sonrientes. ¿Por qué? No tengo ni la menor idea y en verdad no quería tenerla, esa sonrisa era la típica sonrisa picara de los Shay… Me dio miedo, tal ves ellos ven algo que yo no pero ¿Qué?

"_Bien primero que nada concursantes gracias por su empeño y dedicación, sabemos que se han esforzado y esperemos que ese esfuerzo sea recompensado…"_ Se oyó una ovación y aplausos inmediatamente. "_Las primeras parejas en clasificar para la siguiente ronda son…"_

Creí que mi corazón se me saldría del pecho, ¿Qué pasa si no clasificamos? ¿Seria capaz de mirar a Sam de nuevo? Sé que no seria mi culpa y mucho menos la de Sam pero aun así me sentiría avergonzado con ella. Supongo que Sam sintió mi nerviosismo porque sujeto más estrictamente mi mano y me dio una de esas sonrisas que te hacían saber que todo estaría bien. Muy poco común en ella.

"_Luisa Aguila y Rubén Macías, un aplauso para ellos"_.- Se oyó en todo el estadio y los gritos de la pareja elegida no se hicieron esperar.

"_La segunda pareja es Gustavo Olvera y Clara Chávez"_

Maldición, esos dos habían clasificado, Sam miro hacia mi con una cara de pocos amigos, si que la odiaba. Poco a poco el tiempo paso y los clasificados también, cada vez que el vocero iba a decir los nombres de la pajera clasificada, mi corazón se detenía pensando que podían ser nuestros nombres pero después de 9 parejas estaba perdiendo mis esperanzas, y creo que Sam también, me dolía ver que tenia cara de decepción, sin pensarlo dos veces la abrase, muy estrictamente y ella tímidamente puso sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura… Yo solo esperaba que esto terminara pronto o si no, iba a morir.

"_Y la penultima pareja clasificada esta conformada por Freddie Benson y Sam Puckett"_ Sam me soltó de inmediato y grito, fuerte. Clasificamos. Lo hicimos. Pude ver como mi mamá y la de Sam saltaban de alegría y se abrazaban ¿Extraño? Vi al director Franklin y aplaudía con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro y que decir de Carly y Spencer. Y los fans _Seddie _con sus enormes pancartas, eso si fue muy extraño.

"_La ultima pareja es Emily y Alejandro Luz"_ Todos aplaudimos y el vocero felicito a los clasificados y a los no-clasificados los despidió deseándoles lo mejor. Patético. Sam y yo fuimos rápidamente a donde se encontraban Carly, Spencer y nuestras madres, con sus rostros decorados con una sonrisa.

"Ow mi hijo es una estrella de baile".- Decía mi madre mientras me abrazaba fuertemente.

"Mamá… me…asfixias…no puedo…no puedo respirar…."

"Oh Dios, lo siento mi bebé".- Mi madre solo sonrió y pude oír la risa de todos. Que vergüenza.

"Bien como clasificaron creo que merecen un premio" Dijo Spencer animándonos a todos.

"Si, Spencer tiene razón, que tal si vamos a mi casa y comemos todos unos ricos tacos de espagueti"

"No creo que sean muy sanos".- Dijo mi madre.

"Oh vamos Marisa, no seas aguafiestas"- Dijo la mamá de Sam palmeando su espalda- "No todos los días nuestros hijos clasifican para un importante concurso"

"Si, bien puede que tengas razón… Oh que rayos, de acuerdo vayamos a comer tacos de espagueti" Dijo feliz mi madre mientras todos reíamos. Sam y yo fuimos llamados por los organizadores junto con las demás parejas clasificadas, nos explicaron como iba a ser la próxima presentación, reglas, día y hora de la misma y después nos dejaron ir. Rápido nos dirigimos a la salida donde Spencer ya nos esperaba en su auto, según el mi madre y la de Sam habían ido a comprar lo necesario para los tacos y que en cuanto terminaran irían a la casa de los Shay, sin mas nos subimos a la parte trasera del auto y este comenzó a avanzar.

"¿No crees que es extraño?"

"¿Qué?"

"Pues que tú madre y mi madre, bueno estén tan 'amigas'."

"Si es un poco raro pero am creo que loca con loca se llevan bien".- Le conteste sonriendo a Sam

Me devolvió la sonrisa.- "Si, creo que si"

Minutos después llegamos a casa, Sam, Carly y Spencer entraron al departamento de estos últimos y yo al mio, tenia que ir a bañarme. Cuando salí de la ducha casi me da un infarto. Sam estaba ahí, acostada en mi cama con los ojos cerrados.

"¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Carly quería hacerme ayudar a preparar la comida… Yo la como no la preparo"

"De acuerdo… pero porque en mi cuarto"

"Era el único lugar donde no me buscaría"

"Y mi madre ¿no te vio entrar?"

"Nope, ella esta con Spencer, mi mamá y Carly ayudando"

"Ok…"

"¿Puedo tomar una ducha?"

"¿Qué? Digo claro, am si pasa"

"Genial…".- Dijo mientras se ponía de pie. "Linda toalla".- mirando mi toalla rosa… ¿Qué? Las demás estaban sucias.

"Si… gracias"

En cuando cerro la puerta me dispuse a cambiarme, tome unos jeans, un camiseta negra y me puse mis tenis. Aburrido de esperar a Sam prendí mi computadora y entre a iCarly, quería actualizar mi blog, subir sobre la experiencia de haber bailado en un concurso pero me sorprendí a ver la cantidad de comentarios sobre el, creo que alguien subió un video nuestro a SplashFace. 1,500 comentarios solo en estas 2 horas. Comencé a leerlos y muchos de ellos decían cosas como:

_Whoa increíble bailaron espectacular  
><em>_SEDDIE… SEDDIE lo sabía  
><em>_Sam y Freddie si son novios  
><em>_Se aman  
><em>_Muy buen baile aunque lo mejor fue el Seddie  
><em>_Chicos son lo máximo… Seddie  
><em>_Me gusto el baile, la coreografía y el vestuario… y el Seddie  
><em>_Freddie eres guapísimo lamento que ya estés con Sam  
><em>_Hacen linda pareja  
><em>_Cuando anunciaran que son novios  
><em>_Freddie dile a Sam que tenga cuidado porque eres guapísimo tal ves alguien te pueda robar :3_

Me reí de este último, aunque si soy muy guapo, ok miento pero aun así me dio risa imaginarme a Sam golpeado a esa pobre chica solo por pensar eso.

"Que ni se atreva a tocarte…" Me dijo Sam al oído. Reí por eso.

"Porque amor tienes miedo de que me aleje de ti…"

Ella rio. "Por supuesto que no bebé, nadie puede robarle a mamá lo que es suyo"

"Ow entonces me amas…"

"Cariño que preguntas son eso… Mataría por ti"

"¿Como estuvo la ducha?" Pregunte aun riendo por nuestra pequeña y extraña conversación anterior

"Bien, ya me hacia falta, me siento renovada"

"Que bien, bueno es hora de irnos. ¿Lista?"

"Si creo que ya les di tiempo suficiente para que acabaran de preparar mi comida"

"Nuestra…"

"Oh si claro nuestra comida"

Sin más salimos de mi habitación con rumbo al departamento Shay. Al llegar nos sentamos en la mesa y comenzamos a platicar sobre lo emocionante que había sido todo, los comentarios de iCarly, que baile presentaríamos la próxima semana, sobre la escuela y otras cosas. Bien nuestra primera prueba había sido superada, ahora solo quedaban tres más.

**¡Muchas gracias por leerlo! Mil disculpas de nuevo…  
><strong>**Como manera de disculpa contestare algunos review, perdón si no contesto alguno tuyo.**

**Rosebenson19: **Gracias por pasar a leer la historia y ¿En verdad? ¿Spencer lo empeorara? Hmm… Lamento haberme tardado pero como dije ya estoy de vacaciones así que actualizare mas seguido. Saludos

**Tori vega: **Lamento que me hayas tenido que quitar de tus favoritos, eso me entristece pero tampoco puedo obligarte a nada. Sin más aquí esta el capitulo, espero y lo puedas leer.

**JennMcFanSamy: **Gracias! Gracias por dejar comentario y que bueno que te guste la historia, trato de hacerla divertida y con una buena historia. Si en algún momento algún capitulo no te agrada mucho, dímelo que tratare de corregirme inmediatamente (:

**aniasseddie4ever: **¡Gracias por tu opinión! En lo personal a mi también me gusta mas cuando escribo el P.O.V con Freddie, creo que me expreso mejor, y si a ti te gusto, creo que seguire haciéndolo con Freddie (: Y claro, cada baile que salga en la historia pondré el link, esos ya los tengo escogidos, solo me falta la historia :$

**chica-seddie21: **Espero que tu duda haya sido aclarada con este capitulo, Gracias por actualizar y que te guste la historia, eso me emociona demasiado. Saludos

**Nerdy22: **Le atinaste hahaha clasificaron, pero era obvio ¿no? Creo que mi historia es demasiada obvia, pero pronto cambiara (: Saludos

**Seddiemiobsesion: **¿Lo crees? Bueno pues a mí en lo personal me gusta mas usar a Freddie como P.O.V que aunque soy chica, creo que me expreso mejor como chico. Raro. Gracias por comentar. Saludos

**chico cj seddie: **No te preocupes por el twitter, al principio yo tampoco sabia usarlo, y por pm cuando quieras, con gusto lo contestare (: Y si al parecer ya se están dando cuenta de lo que sienten… Saludos

**Dai Kirin-Chan: **¡Gracias! Me emociona que los lectores pongan mi historia en favoritos (: porque eso me motiva a seguir escribiendo…. Gracias y empecé a leer tus historias, están muy bien (: Saludos.


	9. Chapter 9

**Nota: iCarly no me pertenece y iGoodBye me entristece.**

**Freddie P.O.V**

"Así que, ¿Ya estas mejor?".- Le pregunte a mi amiga morena, hoy era lunes, día de escuela. Algo triste pero por desgracia este día llego. No habíamos tenido tiempo de hablar bien desde el sábado, el día de concurso. Que por cierto tuvimos que cancelar iCarly para poder ir a participar.

"Si, ya estoy mejor, creo que ya me hice a la idea que lo mio con Gibby no sucederá…"

"Aun no puedo creerlo. ¿En verdad de todos los chicos de Ridgeway te gusta Gibby?".- Le pregunte algo confuso. ¿Gibby?

"Si, ya supéralo Freddie, además Gibby es le único en Ridgeway que es dulce, bueno, atento y es algo lindo…".- Termino poniendo su cara soñadora, vaya esta chica si que tiene problemas

"De acuerdo, pero igual aun me sorprende… Por cierto yo también soy dulce, bueno, atento y muy lindo… Y estudio en Ridgeway".- Dije algo molesto

"Pero tú eres Freddie…".- Me dijo algo apenada.

"¿Tú eres Freddie? ¿Qué se supone que significa eso? Además él es Gibby ¡Gibby!"

"Es lindo"

"¿Qué? No cambies de tema ¿Qué se supone que significa eso de 'Tú eres Freddie'?".- Dije indignado. ¡Como puede decir algo como eso!

"Significa que eres mi amigo y –"

"Un bobo nerd con cara de querer ser Brad Pitt y sonrisa de comercial además de tener una loca madre sobreprotectora y una mochila azul ridícula…"

"Tengo sonrisa de comercial".- Pregunte. Ella solo rodo los ojos.

"ni se te ocurra, Benson o terminaras en el hospital que esta en la esquina".- Contesto amenazadoramente. Yo solo sonreí más ampliamente.

"Sam, tienes que ser mas amable con Freddie, es nuestro amigo".-Me defendió Carly. "Además es tu pareja de baile por lo que debes ser mas respetuosa".

"Si mamá…".- Contesto Sam alargando el mamá

Carly sonrió. "Bien".

"Y de que estaban hablando".- Pregunto Sam mientras abría su casillero.

"Del porque habiendo tantos chicos en Ridgeway, a Carly le gusta Gibby"

"Freddie ya te lo explique, él es dulce, bueno, atento y lindo…".- Carly intervino poniendo otra vez su cara soñadora.

"¡Si y yo también!".- Dije indignado

"Supéralo Benson… Carly no te amo, Carly no te ama y Carly no te amara por mas dulce, bueno, atento y lindo que seas".- Respondió Sam utilizando las mismas palabras que Carly además del mismo tono soñador que la morena, en la ultima parte, claro. Un momento, ¿Sam Puckett admitió que soy dulce, bueno, atento y lindo? Estaba a punto de decirlo cuando Carly me interrumpió.

"¡Sam! Es decir que estas aceptando que Freddie es dulce, bueno, atento Y lindo".- Recalco 'Y lindo' Vaya creo que estamos conectados o algo así. No tuve tiempo de reaccionar para cuando Sam me golpeo en el hombro, no es como si en verdad me hubiera dolido pero tengo que admitir que es linda cuando cree que gana. Espera ¿Qué?

"No, yo jamás admitiré tal cosa".- Se defendió Sam

"Así que si lo crees pero no lo admites…".- Dijo Carly inteligentemente.

"Exacto, espera ¿Qué? NO, no, no, no, no, no, no, YO JAMAS diré, ni admitiré, ni pensare eso de Frednerd".- Dijo rápidamente mientras azotaba la puerta de su casillero. "Así que deja de decir esa clase de tonterías Carly y tú Fredward quita esa sonrisa estúpida de tu cara. ¿Me entendiste?".- Y sin más se perdió rápidamente entre la multitud de estudiantes de Ridgeway.

"Whoa eso fue extraño…".- Dije mientras Carly terminaba de sacar unas cosas de su casillero y lo cerraba.

"Cierto pero…" Comenzó Carly. "Sam admitió que le gustas".- ¿Le que?

"Espera Carly como que le -" Me interrumpí a mi mismo, pues Carly ya iba a mitad de la escalera diciéndome adiós con su mano.

Después de esa extraña plática fui a clase, y aunque el profesor estaba explicando un tema sobre algo de la segunda guerra mundial, mi mente no dejaba de repetir las palabras que Carly había dicho. 'Cierto pero Sam admitió que le gustas… le gustas, le gustas, le gustas'. No me di cuenta de cuando tiempo estuve ahí sentado como tonto, solo en el salón hasta que Brad llego y me despertó de mi extraño mundo y las palabras de Carly.

"¿Te encuentras bien?".- Dijo Brad curioso, mientras nos dirigíamos a nuestros casilleros, afortunadamente su casillero quedaba enseguida del mio por lo que no tenia que soportar mas a esos luchadores extraños, que gracias a todo lo divino se graduarían este semestre.

"Si, si es solo que esta mañana tuve una platica extraña con Carly y Sam"

"¿Extraña? ¿Sobre que?"

"Pues am cosas, si eso…".- Dije rápidamente, porque claro esta que no le iba a decir a Brad que hablábamos de como Gibby era mejor que yo simplemente porque a Carly le gustaba a claro y que según ella le gusto a Sam.

"Ok, pero sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea que te agobia. ¿Cierto?".- Me dijo Brad sonriendo. Si era un buen amigo.

"Lo sé Brad, lo sé… Por cierto ¿No has visto a Gibs?"

"am no, ¿Por qué?"

"Pues es lunes y hoy nos toca ir al gimnasio… o por cierto ¿quieres venir?".- Le pregunte mientras cerrábamos nuestros casilleros y comenzábamos a camina hacia los casilleros de Sam y Carly.

"Claro, me encantaría"

"Genial, saliendo de la escuela iré a mi casa y después paso por la de Gibs y luego a la tuya y de ahí nos vamos para el gimnasio"

"Claro"

"Hola chicos".- Dijo Carly muy alegremente, Brad la saludo igual y yo me limite a hacer un gesto con la mano.

"Oye Freddie estuve pensando ya que no pudimos hacer iCarly por lo del concurso y que bueno el próximo sábado tampoco podremos hacerlo que tal si lo hacemos el viernes"

"Si, me parece bien, aunque".- Me dirigí a Brad. "¿Nos ayudarías?"

"Claro, claro pero a ¿que?"

"Bueno a lo técnico claro, es que Sam y yo debemos ensayar lo del concurso y eso mas tareas, ir al gimnasio y iCarly bueno no quiero estresarme de mas."

"Cierto, de acuerdo no te preocupes yo les ayudare con el show".- Me respondió muy feliz.

"Genial"

"Bien entonces los veo en mi casa esta tarde a las 7. ¿Ok?".- Carly dijo mientras se alejaba

El timbre sonó lo cual indicaba otra patética clase, no me mal entiendan amo aprender pero hoy definitivamente no estoy de humor. Además de la conversación pendiente que tengo con Carly, la Srta. Brigs nos encargo un proyecto, un enorme proyecto que vale el 90% de nuestra calificación. Lo bueno que es en equipo y me toco con Brad, lo malo también me toco con Sam. Quien por cierto no me ha molestado en todo el día, de hecho esta como distraída, espero que no sea nada malo.

"Y entonces ¿Cómo haremos el proyecto?".- Pregunto Brad mientras salíamos del salón.

"No lo sé… ¿Que tal una presentación en PowerPoint?".- Sugerí

"No creo, recuerda que vale el 90% y una presentación es muy simple"

"Si, tienes razón… ¿Una revista?"

"¿Y como la haríamos? ¿Cómo una revista antigua?".- Brad pregunto mientras nos parábamos frente a nuestros casilleros para guardar nuestras cosas, esta clase era la última del día así que estábamos a punto de irnos a casa.

"Puede ser, o tal vez un periódico de la época"

"Si, eso funcionaria"

"¿Qué tal un reportaje? Como los que hacen en History, Discovery Channel o National Geographic".- Hablo Sam por primera vez desde que salimos del salón, Brad y yo nos miramos, sonreímos y asentimos.

* * *

><p>"¿Asi que les toco juntos en el proyecto de Brigs?".- Pregunto Carly con un tono pícaro y una sonrisa maliciosa.<p>

"Sip y también a Brad".- Comento Sam sin darse cuenta del tono de Carly.

"Oh" Comento Carly mientras se le borraba esa sonrisa del rostro. _Gracias Sam._ "¿Y como lo harán?"

"Bueno Brad y yo habíamos pensado en un periódico o revista pero-"

"pero mamá les dio una mejor idea. ¡Un reportaje!"

"Vaya, te ves emocionada Sam".- Comento Carly mientras ella y Sam entraban al departamento. "No vienes Freddie"

"No, hoy iré al gimnasio con Gibby y Brad, tengo que pasar por ellos".- Respondí mientras abría la puerta de mi apartamento.

"Oh, de acuerdo pero recuerda llegar a las 7 para el ensayo de iCarly"

"Claro, no deberías preocuparte por esto si no por eso".- Apunte a donde se encontraba Sam en la cocina comiendo el jamón que Spencer había comprado el día anterior.

"¡Sam! ¡Ya te he dicho que no te comas el jamón que no es tuyo!".- Y con eso cerro la puerta, entre a mi casa, me cambie de ropa y rápidamente salí rumbo a casa de Gibby y Brad.

**Sam P.O.V**

"Oh Sam… Porque te acabaste el jamón a Spencer, le dará un infarto"

"Lo siento Carls pero tenia hambre".- Conteste mientras me acostaba en su cama. Oh amo esta cama.

"Así que…".- Dijo Carly con un tono extraño y aunque no podía verla sabia que estaba sonriendo.

"¿Qué?"

"Crees que Freddie es lindo"

"¡Agh! Lo sabia, sabia que tendrías que preguntarlo si no, no podrías estar feliz"

"Por favor Sam, esto es algo único, tú solo has admitido una sola vez que un chico es lindo y ¡fue hace como dos años! Además Freddie es un chico bueno y si te gusta que mejor—"

"Alto, alto, alto. ¿Quién ha dicho que me gusta Freddie? ¡Solo dije que era lindo mas no que me gustaba no pongas palabras en mi boca Carly Shay!"

Ella sonrió mas ampliamente, no sabia porque hasta que note un error. Acepte que Fredward Benson es lindo y enfrente de Carly. Cerré los ojos inmediatamente, respire profundo y conté…

1, 2, 3…

"¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Carly gritaba y corría por toda la habitación. "¡A Sam le gusta Freddie! ¡A Sam le gusta Freddie! ¡A Sam le gusta Freddie!"

"Carly podrías dejar de gritar como loca y escucharme un momento".- Dije seria, por lo que ella inmediatamente callo y se sentó junto a mi en la cama. Su semblante de felicidad y gran sonrisa cambio por uno confundido.

"Si, lo admito creo que Freddie es 'algo' lindo pero eso no quiere decir que me guste, es como Brad creo que es un chico lindo he igual NO ME GUSTA".- Ahora no era la confusión la que se reflejaba en su rostro si no… decepción.

"Bien, bien… Ya no molestare mas pero -" Dijo mientras se levantaba he iba a la salida. "No trates de engañarte porque ambas sabemos la verdad, aunque no lo quieras admitir." Y con ello salió del cuarto.

_No trates de engañarte porque ambas sabemos la verdad, aunque no lo quieras admitir… _Esa frase no dejaba de dar vueltas en mi cabeza. Y no es en si la frase, si no el tono de seguridad con que lo dijo. ¿Sera que ella ve algo que yo no?

**¿Y? Algo que comentar, sugerir, criticar, argumentar, etc.  
><strong>**Espero que puedan dejar review. Que me hacen muy feliz**


End file.
